


The lost Sakihotai

by QueenSarabiii



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarabiii/pseuds/QueenSarabiii
Summary: "Wait Sagara! Does that mean!!" Kaoru and Yahiko's faces turned red as the huddled off into a corner as if discussing top secret information. Sanosuke and I looked at each other dumfounded, they both nodded hurriedly as if coming to a strong agreement. A few whisperers later and the two of them came running back to us."Sagara! does that mean that you guys are married!!" Kauro yelled as she pointed at us. We looked at each other and fell into a fit of laughter, "What!? What did I say!!?" Kauro whined oblivious to her question. After a moments of laughter we finally composed our self and hobbled back to our feets. "No, no we aren't married. Sanosuke and I go way back, my older brother was the leader of the Sakihotai, that's why we have the same last name". I replied smiling."Ahhh that make sense".
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Profile

Name: Emiko Sagara

Age: 19 years old

Status: Former Sakihotai member

Hair: Long Jet Black hair that go down to your knees

Eyes: Green

Gender: Female

Ability: Really strong

Exceptional at swordsmanship and martial arts

Can copy any attack that is used against you

Weapons: Two kodachi swords

Nagatasu sword

Appearance: Long jet black hair that goes down to your knees. You have sparkling green eyes. Clothes consist of a dark Green mini skirt with Black tight short shorts, and a skin-tight maroon kimono shit. High heel shoes that strap around your ankles and goes up to about mid-calf. Tattooed on left forearm the symbol of the Sakihotai.


	2. Reunited

Drunken yelling, growling, and slurs echoed through the tavern. 

I leaned back against the wall and stretched my arms, 'why can't they hold their liquor and keep it quiet'. I thought, taking a sip of sake tilting my head back and sighing. Just then a body flew through the air and out the door. There was more yelling, but I could not tell what they were saying. 'These morons gone and started a fight'. I thought, getting up to see what all the ruckus was about. 

As I stepped out the little enclosure of the tavern a large body came into contact with me, sending both of us out the door and onto the dirt ground. 

"Get off of me!" I gasped pushing the bolder like body off of my own. "Who did that!?" I yelled jumping to my feet, just then another body flew out of the tavern and fell at my feet with a loud thud. "What the...?" I questioned as a crowd started to form outside the tavern. A few more men yelled in fear and scurried out of the bar. The men who were thrown out earlier began to rise pulling knives out of their pockets. "That'll teach you to mess with me!" A boastful voice spoke just behind the shadows of the tavern opening. Then a body appeared, a tall man stepped through the threshold, in his right hand, he dragged another drunken slob. The man had spiked brown hair and a white shirt and pants and a red bandanna wrapped around his head.

That man... He looks so familiar...

His head turned, our eyes locked and it all came back to me.

"Emi..?" ... "Sano..?"

I took a step forward, reaching my hand out, "Sanosuke?" Just then the man from earlier let out a loud cry and charged at Sanosuke with his knife held high in front of him. Before he could get passed me I grabbed his wrist sweeping my leg underneath his causing him to fall face first into the ground. 

"Long time no see Sanosuke, I thought you were dead all this time". I smiled 

A smirk crossed his face, "Same goes for you Emiko." He said tossing the man in his hand aside. "You're not getting away that easy!" Without even knowing it a bunch of men had surrounded us, knives drawn with evil grins. They were trying to corner us, I backed up, my back hitting Sano's "You haven't learned a single thing in the last 10 years, Sano. Still picking fights as always". I said smiling. "I see you've gotten better at fighting". He replied smiling down at me. "I was always better than you Sano". I chuckled.

The men charged and our bar brawl began.

After a few minutes of fighting the last body fell to the ground. I dusted myself off and smiled, 'It's been a while since I have had that much fun'. I looked over at Sano who was getting done with the last guy. "Now how is it after all this time I still have to clean up your mess Sano". I sighed walking over to him pulling my sword over my head so that it lay around my waist. "What do you mean my mess these guys were messing with me if you would like to know!" He barked back at me.

'He hasn't changed a bit'. I smiled and began to laugh, it felt so good its been a long time since I laughed like this. 

"And what are you lau--" 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much Sano". I whispered. "I missed you to". He whispered back wrapping his arms around me pulling me into a bear hug. 

"Sanosuke! Hey Sanosuke! You're supposed to be helping us carry the groceries back to the doj-". A woman with long black hair yelled running towards us, she stopped just short of us and blushed. "Im sorry I am I interrupting". She said her voice lowering as she approached, "OOOOOOOHHHH looks like Sanosuke found himself a GIRLFRIEND!" A small boy coed stepping beside the black haired.

"Uh! It's nothing like that!" Sansouke blushed pulling way from me. I felt all the warmth of his body disappeared from me and my heart dropped. It was the same feeling I had that night when I lost everyone. Before he could fully pull away from me I grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Don't...". I whispered locking eyes with him, his eyes softened and he steped closer to me as if he knew his presence soothed me. "Sanosuke what happened here?" The woman asked peering behind the two of us to the dozens of men picking themselves off the ground with brusied egos. 

"Nothing Emiko and I couldn't handle". He smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. "Emiko this is Kaoru and Yahiko. Yahiko, Kaoru this is Emiko Sagara". Sanosuke beamed as he said my name. 

"Wait Sagara! Does that mean!!" Kaoru and Yahiko's faces turned red as the huddled off into a corner as if discussing top secret information. Sanosuke and I looked at each other dumfounded, they both nodded hurriedly as if coming to a strong agreement. A few whisperers later and the two of them came running back to us. "Sagara! does that mean that you guys are married!!" Kauro yelled as she pointed at us. We looked at each other and fell into a fit of laughter, "What!? What did I say!!?" Kauro whined oblivious to her question. After a moments of laughter we finally composed our self and hobbled back to our feets. "No, no we aren't married. Sanosuke and I go way back, my older brother was the leader of the Sakihotai, that's why we have the same last name". I replied smiling. 

"Ahhh that make sense". Yahiko and Kauro nodded in agreement. "Well then in that case why don't you come over to my dojo and have dinner with us, I was finally able to do a little shopping and stock up on some food." Kauro said smile on her face, "Thank you, that is so kind of you". 

"No problem". She smiled back, "With any luck Megumi will be the one cooking and you won't have to eat Kauro's cooking". Yahiko said a smug look on his face, "Just for that, you're not getting any dinner Yahiko!" Kauro teased, at least I think she was teasing him. He pouted. "Awwwe come on you dont mean that!" He whined. "Come one little Yahiko let's get home to Kenshin". She sang turning on her heels and taking the lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KENSHIN WE'RE HOME!!!" Kauro yelled as we entered through the gate of the dojo.

"Hello Ms. Kauro, Yahiko, Sanosuke..." his fretting stopped when his eyes landed on me, but his smile didn't fade "Who is this?" He questioned a smile still plastered on his face. "This is an old friend of mine, Emiko". Sanosuke replied placing a hand on my shoulder. "Oh welcome!" He replied cheerfully. "We should get dinner started soon, that we should". Kenshin continued walking in the direction of the large building. 

Later that night

'Dinner was amazing' I thought as I looking around the room. Everyone had fallen asleep, mainly because they were all drunk. Kenshin was in the corner asleep against the wall with his sword clutched in his arms. Sanosuke, Yahiko and Kauro we sprawled out in the middle of the floor snoring. I smiled when my eyes landed on Sanosuke, he looked so peaceful and happy. 'I'm glad he hasn't been alone the last 10 years' I thought as I picked mysel up and quietly maneuvered my way to the door. Slowly I pulled it open stepped out and closed it behind me. I stepped out onto the porch and took a deep breath the summer night air felt nice and cool.

"I hope you weren't thinking about leaving me".

I smirked, turning to face the source of the voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it Sanosuke". I replied leaning against the rail. He slowly walked up beside me, leaning his elbows against the rail. "How have you been the last 10 years?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"For a long time, I was alone. That was until I met Kenshin and the others, they made my life bearable". He replied in a whisper.

"I am glad you weren't alone all this time Sanosuke," I spoke turning to face him. His brown eyes sparked under the moon's light. Unconsciously my hand came up and caressed his cheek.

Our eyes locked.

"I missed you, Sano". I whispered running my thumb over his cheek. A grin crossed his face, "I missed you Too". He replied, standing up, towering over me.

"I should get going". I whispered turning on my heels to walk away. But his hand grabbed onto my wrist stopping me dead in my tracks. "You can't leave me". He spoke, his voice deep with worry. I tilted my head back and smiled at him, "I promise you Sano I'm not leaving you again. I am just going back to my place for the night". I replied chucking.

His hand didn't let go of my wrist, and his brown eyes boar into mine.

"I'll walk you home".

"Sano, you know I can handle myself".

"I know, but I just want to make sure you don't disappear".

"Okay, Sano you can walk me home".


	3. Unfinished Business

The sun shone bright throgh the big window that occupied the front of the small little shack like dweling. I laid motionless on the mat trying to will myself up and get changed. 'I have to find some work or I wont be able to pay my bill this month' I thought turning over facing the wall. My eyes slid shut and I curled tighter into my blankets. 'I think I deserved a few more mintues of peaceful sleep'. 

The soft sound of shuffling outside my door woke me up. I jumped up grabbing my sword at the hilt pulling the blade out of the sheath. 'Who could that be?' I worked my way to the door and pushed my back up against the wall slowly pearing out the window that overlooked the front step. 'No one there'. I slipped my blade back into the sheath and walked back to the mat. "Must have been some kids playing around" I spoke out loud. I huffed dropping to the floor crossing my arms and legs, 'It's to early for all of this nonsense'. 

I closed my eyes, the sound of bird chirping and the small chit chatter of my neighbors began to fill my ears. My mind started to drift back to the good old days of the Sakihotai, when Sanosuke and I were still kids. Memories of us running around playing, fighting, fishing and laughing flooded my mind. A small smiled formed at the conrer of my lips and my heart fluttered. My brother's face flashed in my mind and tears instantly fell from my eyes. 

I never fully dealt with the death of my brother... or the other Sakihotai members.... 

How could I deal with that? My brother was taken a way from me. That stupid war that claimed hundreds of thousands of lives... and for what? Was this new governement really worth the lives of so many young men? the life of my brother? 

My fists clented tighted around my sword. I looked down at the weapon in my hand, it was a beautiful sword, a gift from my brother before he was killed. Lifting the sword to my face I slowly unsheathed the blade. The blade reflected the light coming from the windown and gleamed like dimond. A small inscription embosed the blade.

"Not always eye to eye, but always heart to heart ~ Sozo"

Lost in the middle of my day dream I failed to hear a knock at the door.

"Hey Emi..." The door slid open, and there he was standing at the threashold. He looked just like him. His eyes, his hair, his smile, the way he held himself. 

Suddenly his face turned beet red, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, blood trickled from his nose, and the life drained from his face. "Huh?" The sound escaped my lips as Sanosuke caught a face full of dirt. I jumped up, the sword fill from my hands and clamoured to the ground. "Sanosuke what are you... Are you okay?" I shrieked running him. He jumped up and scrambled to the corner of the small area holding his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, and waving his hands around. 

"I'll be okay! JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" he yelled. 

Looking down I saw what he was so worked on about. I had just woken up and didn't get the chance to change into actual clothes. My chest was barely wrapped up in a cloth and I only had an underwear on. 

"Opps! sorry!" I ran over to the corner pulling clothes over my body. I slipped into my shirt and pulled my pants over my lower half. "Better?" I chuckled as I turned around to Sano who was trying to compose himself. 

"It's not funny". He whined as he picked himself up off the ground. "Haven't you ever seen a woman naked before?" I asked in a teasing voice and I sauntered over to him. He waved me back as if not to let me anywhere near him. 

"That's not it. It's just weird when it come to you though". He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. I looked up at him, "Weird? You're the one who came waltzing into my house" I replied laughing. 

"Whatever" He replied turning on his heels so that he back faced me. I slowly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. His body tensed up under my touch. "I am sorry for teasing you Sano". I said as I pressed my face into his back. His head turned to look over his shoulder he smiled a toothy smile. 

"How about lunch?" He asked. "Are you paying?" I asked. 

"Ummm I am kind of broke for the moment" He replied pushing his two index fingers together.


End file.
